


Glitter

by AnxiousCupcake



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Canon Divergent, but also kind of compliant
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-23
Updated: 2019-08-23
Packaged: 2020-09-24 20:55:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 949
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20364958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnxiousCupcake/pseuds/AnxiousCupcake
Summary: Set during the Infinity Clock Arc. Lucy is falling from the sky and Natu saves her. But he doesn't have his face crash into a rock and instead, he's having a lot of afterthought and dealing with some feelings he didn't know he had.





	Glitter

**Author's Note:**

> Well honestly Lucy being a shooting star and Natsu catching her was such a wasted moment when they made it comical and had his face smash into a rock. So I wrote this fic.
> 
> Honestly, I was conflicted between titling this between Glitter or Falling Star, but I'm obsessed with the song Glitter (the ending theme of the Infinity Clock arc) and I hear this song in my head when I picture this scene. Yes, I'm a corny dumbass.

The explosion was blinding and the following noise nearly deafened him. Everyone ducked, hands over their heads for protection from the raining debris, and as the flying rocks turned to slowly falling dust, everyone looked up at the sky to see millions of stars zipping across it, hurtling downwards.

Well, not stars, just debris of the Infinity Clock and the Castle. The vivid red and grey clouds had started to dissipate, revealing an inky blue night sky, dotted with suspended debris, sand and soot, falling slowly and settling down on the earth. They were lucky to have made it out of that hallway in time; everyone knew that there was no surviving that.

_No one could survive that._

_Lucy._

Natsu didn't want to think about all the possibilities. He just wanted to be angry; angry, was good. It hurt less. What was that idiot thinking, staking her life on this! How could she be so selfish? What about the people she was leaving behind, and... the things he's never told her? Anger and hurt was never a good combination for Natsu; it paved way for his most destructive tendencies.

He knew this, but he could feel his body starting to heat up, the tips of his palms tingling as he started to take aim at the debris floating slowly down the sky, ready to burn it all down.

But then... lavender with a hint of coconut, peppered with the smell of old books. The scent was faint, but it was there. He felt his anger ebbing away and he looked around wildly, sniffing, hoping to catch a stronger waft her scent. It was difficult to make her out in all the raining chunks of metal, dust and bricks. But he caught sight of her amongst the falling debris, limps and hurtling towards the ground, engulfed in a golden haze.

"Lucy!" he yelled, turning everyone's attention to where he was staring.

"There she is!" exclaimed Happy, and before he could grab Natsu and fly him out, Natsu jumped off of the warrior octopus, running as he hit the ground.

She was falling, and she was falling fast. He had to go faster... Faster. He kept calling out her name, as he ran and the faster he ran, the more overcome with emotions he got.

Her robotic voice as she was being absorbed by the clock... her lack of response or recognition; his mind started to dwell on it and he felt his vision blur just a little bit. He stumbled a little, his body heaving with a sudden weight he was starting to feel, and he hit the ground, rolling a couple of feet. He sprung back, shaking his head, trying to clear it because now was not the time. He had to get to her. And then he veered towards his left, running faster and springing into the air as he felt the momentum build.

His hand grabbed hers as he tugged her towards himself, the other arm going around her waist before releasing her cold hand to grab grip her under the knees. Her hands hung limply and the only thing that didn't drive him into a state of panic was that he could hear her heart beating and the rise and fall of her chest, proof that she was breathing.

His knees buckled the second he hit the ground and he held her closer to himself, chin resting on her hair as he breathed in deeply. She was safe. She was alive, the dumbass. He could hear his friends approaching, the scurry in their footsteps as they appeared the fog of dust that had settled around them thanks to his landing.

"Way to go, pyro," started Gray. "You couldn't just have waited for Happy to carry you to her."

"Shut up," replied Natsu quietly, voice muffled.

Erza walked towards him and kneeling down in front of them, tugged at his arm gently. "Natsu, you need to lay her down so Wendy can heal," she said calmly.

Natsu sighed and slowly set her down. Her hair was matted in dust and her face was bruised in places.

Wendy approached them and started her healing, a blue warm glow shooting out of her hands as she moved them over her body. "She's gotten broken ribs," she said quietly. "And she's lost nearly all her magical energy. But she'll be okay."

Erza nodded and turned to the others, leaving Natsu staring at Lucy.

She'd nearly died today, and that was not the first time he'd had that thought in the last couple of hours. That thought was what had been driving him all of today, and though he was tired, he wanted to see her open her eyes first. She meant more to him than he himself realised. As he stared at her, there was a fleeting second where he wanted to just lean over and kiss the corner of her mouth. He tried to push that thought out of his head immediately, because that was just ridiculous and he did not like Lucy that way.

Maybe. 

He didn't want to think about it. But he did.

On their way home, when she stirred and grinned sheepishly at him, cheeks flushed, as he complained about how tired he was of his friends always wanting to sacrificing themselves.

When he lay in her couch in her home, having offered to stay there to take care of her for the night.

The next morning when he let her lean on him for support on their walk towards the guild.

And every time he looked at the clear night sky.

He thought about it a lot. He didn't want to, but he did.

**Author's Note:**

> SO what did you guys think? I was thinking of writing a series of OS like this, for all my fave ships (recommendations are welcome :3 ) about little changed moments, or different reactions of a character to a situation; basically just pumping up the romance a little bit, heheheh. 
> 
> Let me know what you guys think! Should I do more OS like these, NaLu or otherwise?


End file.
